Day of Wrath
Day of Wrath (Danish: Vredens Dag) is a black-and-white film, made in 1943, by Danish director Carl Theodor Dreyer. The film is an adaptation of Anne Pedersdotter (1909) by the Norwegian playwright Hans Wiers-Jenssen, based on anactual Norwegian case in the sixteenth century. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Day_of_Wrath# hide *1 Plot *2 Cast *3 Production *4 Reception *5 References *6 External links Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Day_of_Wrath&action=edit&section=1 edit Day of Wrath is set in a Danish village in 1623 where an old woman known as Herlof's Marte (Anna Svierkier) is accused of witchcraft. Anne (Lisbeth Movin), a young woman, is married to the aged local pastor, Absalon Pedersson (Thorkild Roose), who is involved with the trials of witches, and they live in a house shared with his strict, domineering mother Meret (Sigrid Neiiendam). Meret does not approve of Anne, who is much younger than her husband, being about the same age as the son from his first marriage. Anne gives Herlof's Marte refuge, but Marte is soon discovered in the house, though she is presumed to have hidden herself there without assistance. Herlof's Marte knows that Anne's mother, already dead at the time of the events depicted, had been accused of witchcraft as well, and had been spared thanks to Absalon's intervention, who aimed at marrying young Anne. Anne is thus informed by Herlof's Marte of her mother's power over people's life and death and becomes intrigued in the matter. Absalon's son from his first marriage, Martin (Preben Lerdorff Rye), returns home from abroad and he and Anne are immediately attracted to each other. She does not love her husband and thinks he does not love her. Under torture, Herlof's Marte confesses to witchcraft, defined among other evidence as wishing for the death of other people. She threatens to expose Anne if Absalon does not rescue her from a guilty verdict, begging him to save her as he saved Anne's mother. Marte, after pleading with Absalon a second time, does not betray his secret and is burned at the stakewith the villagers looking on. Absalon feels his guilt over having saved Anne's mother, but leaving Marte to burn. Anne and Martin, clandestinely growing closer, are seen as having changed in recent days, fueling Meret's suspicion of Anne's character. Anne is heard laughing in Martin's company by her husband, something which has not occurred in their time together. Absalon regrets that he married Anne without regarding her feelings and true intentions, and tells her so, apologizing for stealing her youth and happiness. A violent storm erupts while Absalon is away visiting a dying young parishioner, Laurentius (Olaf Ussing). He had been cursed by Herlof's Marte during her interrogation and she foretold an imminent death. Meanwhile, Anne and Martin are discussing the future, and she is forced to admit wishing her husband dead, but only as an "if" rather than it actually happening. At that moment Absalon, on his way home, feels "like the touching of Death itself." On Absalon's return, Anne confesses her love for Martin to her husband and tells him she wishes him dead. He collapses and dies, calling Martin's name. Anne screams. The following morning Martin is overcome by his own doubts. Anne declares that she had nothing to do with his father's death, which she sees as providential help from above to release her from her present misery and unhappy marriage. At Absalon's funeral, Anne is denounced by Meret, her mother-in-law, as a witch. Anne initially denies the charge, but when Martin sides with his grandmother she is faced with the loss of his love and trust, and she confesses on her husband's open coffin that she murdered him and enchanted his son with the Devil's help. Her fate appears sealed.[2] Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Day_of_Wrath&action=edit&section=2 edit *Thorkild Roose as Rev. Absalon Pederssøn *Lisbeth Movin as Anne Pedersdotter, Absalon's second wife *Preben Lerdorff Rye as Martin, Absalon's son from first marriage *Sigrid Neiiendam as Merete, Absalon's mother *Anna Svierkier as Herlofs Marte *Albert Høeberg as the Bishop *Olaf Ussing as Laurentius *Preben Neergaard as Degn *Kirsten Andreasen *Sigurd Berg *Harald Holst *Emanuel Jørgensen *Sophie Knudsen *Emilie Nielsen *Hans Christian Sørensen *Dagmar Wildenbrück Productionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Day_of_Wrath&action=edit&section=3 edit Day of Wrath was Dreyer's first film since 1932. He had spent the previous eleven years working as a journalist and unsuccessfully attempting to launch such film projects as an adaptation of Madame Bovary, a documentary on Africa and a film about Mary Stuart.[3] Dreyer had first seen Wiers-Jenssen's play Anne Pedersdotter in 1925 and had wanted to adapt it to the screen for several years.[4] It differs slightly from the original play, such as the scene where Anne and Martin first meet and kiss. In Wiers-Jenssen's play they are hesitant and shy, while in Dreyer's film they are bluntly sexual.[5]Dreyer's producers had wanted him to cast Eyvind Johan-Svendsen in the role of Absalon, but Dreyer thought the actor was too much of "a Renaissance man" and preferred to cast an actor that could project the austerity that he wanted.[6] Although both this film and most of Dreyer's other films have been criticized as being too slow, Dreyer explained that neither his pacing nor his editing were slow, but that the movements of the characters on the screen were slow in order to build tension.[7] Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Day_of_Wrath&action=edit&section=4 edit The film premiered at the World Cinema in Copenhagen on November 13, 1943[8] and received poor reviews and was unsuccessful financially, with many Danes complaining about the film's slow pace.[9] It later gained a better critical reputation after World War II. Many Danes saw a parallel between the witch burning and the persecution of Jews during the Nazi occupation, which had begun on August 29.[10] Dreyer always denied the film as being analogous to persecution of Jews. However, on the advice of many of his friends he left Denmark on the pretext of selling Day of Wrath in foreign markets and spent the rest of the war in Sweden shortly after the film's release.[11][12] The film also received negative criticism when it premiered in the United States in April 1948. Variety wrote that "the picture is tedious to the extreme," and that its "chief trouble lies in the gratingly plodding pace. And the heavy story, unlightened by the slightest sign of comedy relief.".[13] However, in some cases the film received immediate praise. The New Yorker called the film "one of the best ever made."[14] A. Bertrand Channon called the film a "masterpiece" that will be "discussed long after Greer Garson, Bette Davis, and Ida Lupino have joined the company of Ruth Chatterton, Norma Talmadge, and Norma Shearer."[15] Life magazine called it "one of the most remarkable movies of recent years" and noted that a campaign by a group of critics led to the film being shown again four months later in August 1948.[16] Years after its release, film critic Robin Wood called it "Dreyer's richest work...because it expresses most fully the ambiguities inherent in his vision of the world."[17]Jean Semolue said that "the interest in Dreyer's films resides not in the depiction of events, nor the predetermined characters, but in the depiction of the changes wrought on characters by events.[18] Category:1943 films